


Blessed Relief

by selkieskin



Series: ZaintSee On Set [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Negotiation, Requited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: A sequel to Nerve Endings, but can be read as a standalone too.And suddenly they were skin-to-skin again. Saint's smooth pale chest sliding against Zee's own, Zee's breaths laboured with arousal. Saint was using his body weight to weigh Zee down and try to stop him from moving, pinning him to the bed, but the heavy pressure was so close to blessed relief and just wasn't, and Zee was getting to the point of being driven mad by it.His blunt fingertips clawed at Saint's back, making an upset little noise in his throat. Saint captured his lips again to silence him, and he moaned in the back of his throat again."Help me,"he implored desperately under his breath the moment Saint let him take a breath. Saint kissed him again, to silence him, as if he hadn't heard.It's the filming for episode 9's bed scene, and Zee's got so deep into the scene that he's hard under his towel. What will Saint do?
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: ZaintSee On Set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971511
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	Blessed Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for messing around my readers on this one - I had multiple crises about whether this was hot or just plain weird, and I wasn't really sure where to put it (chapter 2 or standalone?) Anyway, I'll stop messing around with it now, and please DO let me know if you think it's hot or weird - constructive criticism is fine!

Zee was in deep. So deep.

He was grateful to the layers of straps and padding they'd put under his towel, which was itself sewn closed with a few white stitches for maximum security, but he was so painfully hard at this point as they kept on shooting these bed scenes, knowing he probably looked punch-drunk at the constant onslaught of his costar. He wasn't even sure he'd be capable of delivering his character's lines at this point, but luckily that part of the shooting for this scene was over with already. Now there was just him, trying to keep it together while still being convincing as Fighter, and failing miserably.

"Just go with what comes naturally," they'd been told, and who could have known that Saint in bed was naturally… like this. The contrast of that adorable round face and the raw, _masculine_ sexuality of the man. It was something Zee had never seen before. Something that ticked every box Zee hadn't even known he had.

He'd got to kiss Saint, this Saint, right the way from his feet to his glorious mouth, and he just felt so, so lucky that he was even allowed this. He felt almost upset, it was so beautiful. That he, of all people, could show his worship of Saint this way.

Saint's strong hands - he was always so controlling with them, so masterful - fisted in the back of his hair and pulled him away, Saint's face a picture of lust, carefully angled towards the cameras. He was flushed red, which somehow only brought out his eyes more. Zee could only gape up at him, overcome. He would do anything for this man, he only needed to remember to call him the right name, he'd accidentally let out a little _"Saint"_ more than once instead of _"'Tor"_...

"Cut! Hold it there, guys. Camera 2, move your angle just a little, you're not quite getting this," the director called, and it was only because Zee was so transfixed that he didn't just keep going. He could feel himself starting to slip down the rabbit hole. He blinked furiously and tried not to focus on how incredibly painful his crotch was, and how Saint's own padded crotch was pressing against it, unmoving. Professional. God, Zee felt pathetic, and so out of his depth.

Saint was looking down at him in concern.

"Come back, P'," he said, scolding softly, so no one else could hear. "You're doing so well. We're filming some good stuff. Can you repeat that for me?"

"I'm… I-I'm… filming some good stuff?"

"Yes, that's right, P'. You're filming some good stuff." Saint's hand stayed fisted in his hair as instructed, but he softened his grip and moved his thumb to stroke the back of Zee's neck, tenderly. Zee almost whimpered at the gentle contact.

"Shhh," Saint whispered. "Stay focused. Can you count to ten for me?" 

Zee couldn't respond at first. So Saint's fist closed sharply on his hair again, tugging him back to himself with a gasp.

"P'Zee. Count to ten."

"One…" Zee started, and then his eyes darted to the side, to remind himself they were not alone. He gulped. "Two, three, four, five…"

"We're ready!" came the interruption, like clockwork. "Are you both ready?"

"Ready," Saint confirmed brightly, followed by a murmured "ready…" from Zee.

"Alright, set… three, two, one, action."

Saint repeated what he'd done just before, kissing him thoroughly and then pulling him back by his hair to look at him, and let Zee look back. The movement caused the slightest hint of friction on Zee's poor straining dick, and he couldn't help but buck his hips up to chase that.

Saint saved him again, because he wasn't supposed to do that. Saint held him down and lifted his own hips clear away from Zee's, kissing down his chest instead, and Zee knew how wrecked he would look, aware of the glinting camera lenses just behind Saint but still not able to stop from thrusting upwards again, even if it was just into air…

And suddenly they were skin-to-skin again. Saint's smooth pale chest sliding against Zee's own, Zee's breaths laboured with arousal. Saint was using his body weight to weigh Zee down and try to stop him from moving, pinning him to the bed, but the heavy pressure was so close to blessed relief and just _wasn't_ , and Zee was getting to the point of being driven mad by it.

His blunt fingertips clawed at Saint's back, making an upset little noise in his throat. Saint captured his lips again to silence him, and he moaned in the back of his throat again. 

" _Help me_ ," he implored desperately under his breath the moment Saint let him take a breath. Saint kissed him again, to silence him, as if he hadn't heard. They did that for a few seconds, and then-

"Cut! Thank you. Camera 1, we're ready to set up for the curtain shots. Lighting, you need to move out of frame." If Zee literally threw the layers off and stuck his hand down his pants right here on set to just get what his body was screaming at him for, that would be understandable, right? As it wasn't, he clung to Saint, hard enough to leave bruises, unable to move.

"You need help, Zee?" Saint asked, hands going to Zee's to gently unhook his fingers.

"Yes. Please..." was all Zee could muster as a response. Saint nodded, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Excuse me," Saint piped up, and everyone turned to look at them, oh god, why was everyone looking at Zee when he was this way? "Do we have time for a bathroom break?"

"Yes, of course. Take 30," the director told them, and before Zee knew it, he was pulled to his feet by a Saint who was smiling casually, like this was just an ordinary bathroom break, a pink flush on his cheeks the only clue. Standing up straight hurt like hell with his current state, but Saint stood patiently and chatted some nonsense to cover for how slow he was being.

He could barely walk straight, having to be guided by Saint's arm on his, Saint's face as always calm and pleasantly smiling to the crew members they passed in the hallway. They were all staying in the same hotel they were filming in, just in less fancy rooms, and Zee slowly registered that he was being led towards Saint's room. It had an ensuite - the closest toilets, probably - but Zee couldn't help but remember that time that Saint had once kissed him for real. To help him out on set. 

He banished that thought from his mind as soon as it surfaced. That was stupid. Saint was just helping him out, was just being professional. He would never be interested in Zee. He was just getting him to the nearest bathroom. Zee was slipping so far into this fantasy world, so far, in too deep… God, talk about feeling like being in a BL novel. This wasn't like that. It couldn't possibly be.

Saint unlocked his room and pulled Zee inside, door slamming shut and Zee found himself pressed against it by Saint, hands either side of his head. The door gave a little beep as it locked itself.

"What do you need?" Saint repeated, but closer, and with nobody watching. Zee nearly lost consciousness as his dick tried to twitch hard against its confines. 

"Fuck," Zee groaned, brain too full of arousal and pain to even think. Saint then pressed his whole length aggressively up against him, crowding him even more, and Zee could feel that friction, even through the layers, so close that their noses slid against each other. Saint's gaze fixed on his.

"Tell me what you need," he repeated, suddenly sounding breathless, heat coming off him in waves.

"You," Zee said, almost squirming up against Saint, the truth coming up like vomit. "It hurts. Fuck me, Saint. I swear to god, just fuck me now."

Saint smirked but it was cut off by Zee's desperate mouth on his. Zee made a noise in his throat, asking again for help. Saint's long fingers tore the stitching holding the towel on, and made light work of the heavy padded underwear, and Zee barely caught a glimpse of his cock springing free and the angry red-purple colour it had become before Saint's mouth left his and was suddenly swallowing it down.

The sound Zee let out was inhuman. And far, far too loud, but he couldn't bring himself to feel like it mattered when Saint was sucking so hard on his knees between Zee's legs, and Zee could feel his tongue licking the underside as his head bobbed. He almost immediately felt the pressure build to a long-awaited orgasm and he couldn't even stop it or shout to warn Saint before it was upon him.

He watched Saint, beautiful Saint, drink him down with his eyes closed and his cheeks red and his fringe floppy and soft, and through the shock at this sudden turn of events Zee thought _'God. Nobody could rival this. There's nobody more beautiful on Earth. What the fuck is happening to me?'_

Zee's legs shook and he sank to the floor with his back still against the door, taking a shuddering breath as his orgasm receded.

Saint suddenly started to push his own clothes off down his hips too, pushing Zee's bare legs apart to get access to kiss him deeply, one hand on Zee's bare chest and the other on himself, working his own freed arousal at a fast pace, expert.

"Saint," Zee groaned between kisses, hand covering Saint's over his heart, hoping and not hoping he could feel how hard it was beating. "Saint?"

"Yes, keep saying that," Saint commanded, red flush all the way down his chest, mouth drifting to latch onto Zee's neck, mouth kissing his adam's apple. "Call my name just like that."

"Saint," Zee obliged, squeezing Saint's hand and throwing his head back to expose his neck more to Saint. Saint hummed lowly at the vibration of the sound of his own name against his lips, and Zee gulped. "Saint, you're so fucking beautiful. Saint…"

Saint's mouth went slack against his neck and he let out a throaty little "uh" as he started to ejaculate, the cum splattering across Zee's stomach and chest, painting a stripe across both their hands.

And stayed there, face buried against Zee's neck, breathing hard but coming back down to normal.

But how could anything be normal after that? 

Saint gradually pulled away and sank back onto the floor, not looking at Zee.

"What time is it?" Saint asked out of the blue.

Zee squinted past Saint to see the clock on the bedside table, not wanting to move.

"5:06pm."

"And when did our break start?"

"I don't know, Saint. I don't know."

They held their positions there, Saint still not looking at Zee. Zee gulped, knowing what he wanted to do, but he was terrified that it would make it too obvious, that he'd be... too much.

Another awkward eternity passed.

And Zee decided, to hell with it, Saint was right here with his cum on Zee and a belly full of Zee's cum and a hand on Zee's heart, and there wasn't really much platonic about that either, was there? He needed to be brave.

With another murmured _"Saint"_ , Zee lifted their hands. Saint's gaze pivoted towards him, wary. Zee just concentrated on their hands, before he stuck out his tongue and licked the stripe of Saint's cum off the back of his own hand. Slowly, and deliberately, he swallowed.

His eyes flicked up to Saint to check his reaction. Saint's expression was soft, and vulnerable, but hard to read.

Zee pivoted their hands, so the part of Saint's hand with semen on it was facing Zee's mouth. Zee leant his head down, tongue first, and all but kissed it off Saint's hand. He swallowed, and kept kissing. Saint just watched him, in wonder.

Zee couldn't help but sit up and kiss Saint properly, saliva-wet hands intertwining and his other hand gripping onto Saint's bare hip.

Saint pulled away first.

"I wish I had time to fuck you properly," Saint murmured.

"Mmm," Zee hummed in strong agreement. "Will you have time later?"

"Maybe," Saint smirked, suddenly turning cheeky. "Are you going to ask me to?"

"Don't give me that kind of power," Zee teased back, looking up at Saint with eyes shining. "If you just fuck me whenever I ask, I might never stop."

"Really?" Saint asked, and Zee saw the way Saint's expression unexpectedly shifted, looking young and unsure of himself all of a sudden. Zee found himself starting to mirror that expression. Zee's arms wrapped around his back and pulled him against his chest, the drying cum he'd forgotten about sandwiching between them, but the feeling of Saint's warm skin on his so worth it.

He turned his head to kiss Saint's cheek.

"If that's what you want," Zee said. "Or if you want to go slow or keep it as a sex thing or even… or even not do it at all, you can, you know? You know that I like you. I really, really like you. But you don't have to like me back. Working with you is like a dream already, but you don't have to be responsible for my feelings. I'll take whatever I can get, so no pressure to say anything you don't want."

Saint was quiet for a minute or so, and they just held onto each other, in silence.

"I've never slept with someone that loves me before," Saint admitted, into the quiet.

"Oh, nong," Zee said softly, squeezing him harder and rubbing his broad back. "How could anyone not love you? You're perfect. You're so perfect, body and soul. Thank you so much, for being with me like this."

"You thanked me last time, too."

Zee huffed a laugh.

"Yeah. Bad habit."

Saint drew back a little, hand going to the back of Zee's neck, and kissed him so hard that his head span. He drew back and looked at Zee, scanning his expression.

"OK," Saint said.

"OK to what?"

"OK, I want more of this," Saint clarified, and Zee's jaw dropped. "Whatever this ends up meaning. Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, I did. Yes, Saint, _yes_. Whatever it is, I'm just so happy to be close to you. And if you ever need or _want_ anything, anything at all, whether you want me to kiss you, or listen to your problems, or, or, help you move house or something, you can ask me, OK?"

"OK," Saint replied, relaxing at last and looking amused at Zee's heartfelt declaration and the cheeky smirk back on his face, much to Zee's relief. "I'll ask you if there's anything I think of. But is there anything you need to ask me for, hmm, P'Zee?"

"Oh," Zee responded, catching on immediately, and looking up at Saint imploringly through his eyelashes. "When we finish work tonight, please will you fuck me, nong?"

Saint responded by kissing him again, tongue swiping the roof of Zee's mouth.

"Fuck yes," he said. "You're so good to ask, P'. So fucking good. Ugh, we've got to get cleaned up and back to work. And get all this shit back on, too. We'll be late!"

And though they rushed through it, cleaning themselves up with wet tissues and frantically puzzling out how to get the clothes back on properly (and Saint apologising for ripping the threads holding Zee's towel closed, but at least that would only be a two-minute job for the costume department to fix), but Zee still caught Saint's arm just before he opened the door.

"Kiss me, Saint?" he asked.

"P', we've got to go!" Saint protested, and pulled his arm out of his grasp to unlock the door. Zee's face fell a bit but was interrupted by a quick peck on the mouth.

"Oh!"

"P', we've gotta run!" Saint said, looking at him like he was the most ridiculous person he'd ever met, and they did run down the corridor, arriving back on set in record time, laughing at each other and panting as they came in the door to the room again.

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you back early?" their director asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry P', P'Zee ripped his towel open going to the toilet-"

"Why are you telling me, then? They'll sew it closed next door."

"Thank you, P'!" And, giddy with the rush of everything that had just happened (including relief that they weren't late), they both went to apologise to the costume department for the fix.

Afterwards, Saint came up to Zee and said teasingly in his ear, a wicked smirk on his face:

"Back to work. Ugh, does that mean I have to kiss you more?"

Zee grinned and turned to face him, pulling Saint's ear nearer his mouth.

"Does it mean I _get_ to kiss you more?" he countered. Saint hit him playfully and scowled.

"You're such a sap, P'."

"And proud of it," Zee responded, and looked at the other man, his muse, his costar, his friend, and now, miraculously, his maybe-boyfriend. The afternoon light through the window caught in his hair and he was practically glowing. Zee couldn't believe such a beautiful person existed. A beautiful person that he could kiss. That it was his job to kiss. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

Yes, Zee was in deep. But, at last, he didn't feel like he was drowning, even though it was still too much to comprehend in such a short space of time. He was still reeling from it. He'd keep falling deeper as long as Saint would let him, and who knew where it could lead? He only had this chance, and he'd taken that leap of faith gladly.

After all, that's love.


End file.
